left4deadfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nick
Nick, znany także jako Nicolas, jest jednym z ocalonych w [http://pl.left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Left_4_Dead_2 Left 4 Dead]. Jest on hazardzistą i oszustem z podejrzaną przeszłością, można odnieść wrażenie, że jest on niechętny do bycia częścią grupy ocalonych i często narzeka na swoich towarzyszy, ich pomysły i poglądy. Podchodzi on do innych ocalonych z dystansem przez co jest on osobą trudną do polubienia, ale z czasem bohater nabiera zaufania do innych i zaczyna widzieć siebie jako część grupy, która może przetrwać tylko działając razem. Nick jest ubrany w jasny garnitur i niebieską koszulę, jak sam twierdzi jest on wart 3000$. Posiada on również dwa pierścienie z symbolami przynależności do różnych grup przestępczych. Można wywnioskować, że jest kobieciarzem patrząc na ślady szminki na jego koszuli. W grze jest kilka wzmianek na temat kilku małżeństw, które Nick ma już za sobą. Miał on również problemy z prawem przez nielegalne posiadanie broni. Wygląda więc na to, że jest on obywatelem USA nie stosującym się do założeń Drugiej Poprawki po przez nielegalne posiadanie i używanie broni palnej. Wygląd Nicka został zaczerpnięty z wizerunku Taymoura Ghazi, głosu użyczył mu Hugh Dillon. Sarkastyczne podejście Nicka, jego cynizm, egoizm i pesymizm ukazują go jako samolubnego aroganta, najbardziej antagonistycznego spośród wszystkich bohaterów serii. Kreuje się w tym obraz typowego anty-bohatera. Osobowość Nicka sprawia, że z początku jest on niechętny do angażowania się w bliższe relacje z innymi ocalonymi w grupie, co potwierdzają dialogi tej postaci. Na przykład, na początku gry, w pierwszym rozdziale kampanii Dead Centre bohater przedstawia się innym ocalonym, ale zaznacza, aby ci nie przywiązywali zbytniej uwagi do jego imienia, gdyż nie zamierza zostać z nimi na dłużej, czasami w ogóle nie przedstawia się innym bohaterom. Nick prawdopodobnie ma kryminalną przeszłość, okazyjnie wspomina z ironią podczas wybierania uzbrojenia, że nielegalne posiadanie broni jest zabronione (co można uznać za sarkazm po wybuchu epidemii), również podczas używania apteczki, kiedy jest ciężko ranny, wspomina; dawno już nie czułem się tak źle, co może oznaczać, że bywał ciężko ranny przed wybuchem epidemii. Wraz z rozwojem wydarzeń, Nick zaczyna być bardziej otwarty wobec innych ocalonych. Podczas leczenia swoich towarzyszy mówi on pewnie powinienem to zatrzymać dla siebie... ale co mi tam, co potwierdza, że bohater zrozumiał jak ważne jest bycie częścią grupy podczas epidemii, dodatkowo coraz częściej wdaje się on w monologi z innymi członkami grupy przez co pierwsze wrażenie typowego badass'a zaczyna nieco się zacierać. Relacje z innymi Ocalonymi *[http://pl.left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Coach Coach] Nick lubi prowokować Coacha podobnie jak [http://pl.left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Francis Francis] lubił denerwować [http://pl.left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Nic Billa]. Często udziela on złośliwych komentarzy dotyczących nadwagi Coacha ale warto zauważyć, że również potrafi go pochwalić, na przykład kiedy Coach zabije specjalnego zainfekowanego. Wydaje się on respektować przywództwo Coacha nad grupą mimo iż zazwyczaj jest pierwszym, który krytykuje decyzje podejmowane przez niego. Nick zawsze bez oporów narzeka jeśli coś w zachowaniu Coacha go irytuje natomiast Coach potrafi sprowadzić niepokornego kolegę do pionu jeśli jest taka potrzeba. W przypadku śmierci Coacha, Nick mówi Byłeś człowiekiem rodem z piekła, Coach albo Będzie mi ciebie brakowało co może pokazywać, że mimo wzajemnych różnic, Nick i Coach szanują siebie nawzajem i są niezadowoleni jeśli któryś z nich zginie. *[http://pl.left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Ellis Ellis] Nick szanuje Ellisa lecz stale się z niego nabija, również z jego optymistycznego nastawienia i wyglądu, często sugerując że Ellis jest typowym uśmiechniętym wieśniakiem, w porównaniu z jego wyrafinowanym, życiowym doświadczeniem. W skrajnych wypadkach, na przykład gdy Ellis jest ciężko ranny, próbuje przekonać drużynę by go zostawić. Jednak szacunek Nicka do Ellisa rośnie wraz z postępami w rozgrywce; na przykład po ucieczce z Dead Center i po rozpoczęciu kampanii Karnawał śmierci, Nick raczej pochwali Ellisa niż wróci do dawnych zwyczajów. Nick celowo naśmiewa się z Jimmy'ego Gibsa Juniora, wiedząc, że ten jest uwielbiany przez Coacha i Ellisa. Czasami jednak Nick zmienia swoje nastawienie, pytając Ellisa czy Midnight Riders, to fajna kapela. Jednakże kiedy Ellis umrze, Nick może wciąż mieć negatywne nastawienie, ale kiedy Ellis i Nick zostają sami, Nick podnosi Ellisa na duchu mówiąc Ellis, to co mówiłem o tobie... to były żarty. Ellis zdaje się nie być zrażony opowieściami Nicka, chociaż gdy Nick zabije Specjalnego Zarażonego, Ellis zapyta ponuro Dlaczego mnie nie dziwi, że dobrze strzelasz. Podczas kampanii Karnawał śmierci, Nick będzie próbować stać się lepszym kolegą. Na przykład gdy Ellis mówi o swoich ulubionych kolejkach, Nick czasem powie Szkoda, że nie możemy się teraz przejechać. *[http://pl.left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Rochelle Rochelle] Rochelle to jedyna postać którą Nick wydaje się lubić od samego początku. Jest też jedyną osobą której Nick nie krytykuje, gdy ta go przypadkowo postrzeli, po prostu stanowczo poprosi by ta przestała. Na samym początku Nick również będzie częściej leczył Rochelle niż innych. Czasem gdy Nick widzi Rochelle martwą, powie: myślę o dwóch innych osobach, które mogłyby zginąć zamiast niej, bądź Tak wiele za odrodzenie Ziemi. Jak wiadomo Nick jest kobieciarzem, i to wyjaśniałoby jego zachowanie w stosunku do Rochelle. Z drugiej strony Nick całkowicie lekceważy Zoey, drugą żeńską, ocalałą postać będącą częścią pierwszej grupy ocalonych. Gdy Francis zaczyna lubić Rochelle, Nick zazdrośnie nazywa go grubą świnią lub jej chłopakiem. Rochelle zachowuje się ambiwalentnie wobec Nicka. Jest dla niego miła, osłania go lecz podobnie zachowuje się wobec innych ocalałych. Ale w The Passing kończy się jej cierpliwość i dochodzi nawet do tego, że zaczyna mówić iż nienawidzi Nicka. Dzieje się to wtedy gdy Nick zaczyna drwić z Ellisa, że ten jest zauroczony Zoey. Mimo to wciąż ta dwójka wydaje się mieć ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż inni. Oboje nie są miejscowi, oboje używają sarkazmów, mają podobny gust w broni, a w oryginalnych plakatach stoją obok siebie. *[http://pl.left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Francis Francis] Nick i Francis od początku się nie lubią. Na początku rozdziału The Riverbank jeżeli Francis mówi, Nick nazywa go małpą w kamizelce, a Francis nazywa go Pułkownikiem Sandersem, bądź garniakiem. W trakcie The Passing, Nick streści misję słowami: obniżyć most i skopać tyłek motocykliście. Nick również zupełnie nie ufa Francisowi, twierdząc, że ten nie opuści mostu. Jednak pod koniec, Nick jest bliski podziękowania Francisowi za opuszczenie mostu, a czasem może nawet wyrazić zaniepokojenie o trójkę na moście. Gdy Francis wspomina o stracie człowieka, Nick może powiedzieć: hej.... przykro mi z powodu waszej straty. Po kilku potyczkach słownych Francis życzy Nickowi powodzenia i nazywa go bratem przed jego odejściem ze swoją grupą. Można przyjąć, że wzajemne potyczki słowne miały charakter żartobliwy w przypadku Francisa i ironiczny w przypadku Nicka. *[http://pl.left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Zoey Zoey] Nick i Zoey nie lubią się od pierwszego spotkania. Nick obraża ją, nazywa ją laską, a także pyta się czy tam na górze nie ma jakiegoś normalnego człowieka z którym mógłby porozmawiać. Co nie dziwi, Zoey odpowiada mu w podobnym, chamskim tonie. Co więcej, grozi, że go postrzeli, na co Nick uspokaja ją i mówi, że tylko żartował. Zoey, tak jak Francis, lekceważąco wyraża się o Nicku, podchwytując przezwisko Pułkownik Sanders z powodu jego białego garnituru. Nick niemiłosiernie dokucza Ellisowi z powodu zauroczenia tego drugiego w Zoey, twierdząc nawet, że on sam jest lepszym kandydatem do zaspokojenia fizycznych potrzeb Zoey, a Ellis żeby przypodobać się Zoey, musiałby sobie wytatuować jej imię na pośladku. Kiedy spotykają się znowu w finale The Port, Zoey jest niechętna w udzielaniu pomocy Nickowi, ale wspiera go razem z innymi gdy zaczyna się walka. *[http://pl.left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Louis Louis] Nick ma lekceważący stosunek wobec Louis’a, co otwarcie ogłasza. Z tego powodu Nick jest jedynym ocalałym, który jest nie lubiany przez Louis’a, a ten będzie okazjonalnie zgadzał się z Francisem, że zastrzeliłby go na miejscu (ironicznie w związku z trudnym charakterem Nicka). Nick jest też jedynym ocalałym, któremu Louis nie życzy powodzenia podczas zjazdu windą, pod koniec The Passing. Jednakże, Nick docenia zdolności strzeleckie Louis’a, i oferuje wymianę za Ellis’a, dzięki czemu Louis mógłby jechać z Nickiem, Coachem i Rochelle do Nowego Orleanu. Pod koniec niechęć Louis’a trochę się zmniejsza, mimo iż nie pamięta imienia Nicka. Nick może przeprosić Oryginalnych Ocalałych(Louisa, Francisa i Zoey) za swoje niestosowne zachowanie, dzięki czemu ostrzegą go przed zbliżającą się Hordą i pożegnają się na samym końcu, życząc powodzenia w dotarciu do Nowego Orleanu. Ciekawostki * W trailerze Zombie Survival Guide można zauważyć, że Nick trzyma broń zarówno w prawej jak i lewej ręce, co może sugerować, że jest oburęczny. * Symbol na jednym z sygnetów Nicka jest taki sam, jak ten na jednym z tatuaży Francisa. * Bohater odnosi się sarkastycznie do Ellisa, częściej niż do innych członków drużyny, co może sugerować delikatną niechęć między obiema postaciami. * W plikach gry jest podpisany jako "hazardzista". * Od początku rozgrywki Nick jako jedyny z drużyny zna nazwę jednego z zarażonych - Jockeya (wymawia nazwę tego mutanta, kiedy ten pojawia się w rozgrywce po raz pierwszy), co może sugerować, że natrafił on na niego jeszcze zanim spotkał pozostałych ocalonych. * Nick zajął ex aequo z Ellisem pierwsze miejsce na ulubioną postać wśród graczy PC, zdobył 33% głosów. Gracze XBOX umiejscowili go na drugim miejscu, zaraz za Ellisem. * Podobnie jak Bill, Nick ma ślady pazurów na ciele, może to oznaczać, że przed spotkaniem z pozostałymi ocalonymi zaatakowała go Witch, mogła to być również zwyczajna kobieta jeszcze przed akcją gry, co potwierdziło by opinię na temat Nicka jako kobieciarza. * Ubiór Nick'a nie przechodził żadnych zmian od momentu pojawienia się trailera gry. Wizerunki pozostałych bohaterów w tym samym czasie były zmieniane kilkukrotnie. Galeria 5.jpg|To mogło tak wyglądać artn.jpg|Nick art#1 images3223321.jpg|Nick w komiksie images4xzxc.jpg|Nick art#2 images55.jpg|Nick, Ellis szkic images555.jpg|Nick art#3 indeksqaseq1.jpg|Nick art#4 53242.jpg|Nick art#5 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Left 4 Dead 2 Kategoria:Ocaleni